Through the Eyes of Evil
by DWAR
Summary: Short stories on how the demonic entities of the Conjuring/Annabelle series viewed the events of the film.
1. Trapped but not blind

Despite the fact that it had been several centuries since its failure to cross to the mortal plane, the entity could nevertheless still sense what was happening within lands that surrounded the disgustingly sanctified grounds.

The mortal fools who had been charged with maintaining it's prison continued to offer up prayers to a being who had foolishly sacrificed his son in order to cleanse the sins of mankind. A gift that had inevitably been wasted as the developing factions of mankind continued to spill blood to ensure that their interpretation of God's will triumphed over all others.

The deeply rooted fear of those who had been tasked with supplying the abbey's inhabitants with the necessary resources to continue its existence.

And the most delicious of all, the growing sense of terror that seemed to be directed eastwards

It did not know the specific reason why it's human jailers grew increasingly fearful at something other than the very thing they had devoted their lives to keeping imprisoned, but it could guess.

Invasion.

It always amused the being that despite it's jailers always harping on about the dangers of it's kind, most of the evils of the world were conducted by those humans who claimed that they were only following the will of the Divine.

There of course existed small numbers of misguided fools who believed that dealing with forces other than those of Heaven would usher in a new era of bliss or prosperity, but they were usually dealt with before they accomplished their goal.

The duke had been an excellent example of the type of human whose stupidity could be twisted for the benefit of the forces of Evil. But sadly, his inability to protect his castle from intruders ensured that it's entrance into the mortal world would be delayed.

However, while the Blood of Christ had sealed the rift, it was by no means a permanent state of affairs.

The constant praying of the abbey's inhabitants ensured that the seal remained free of any crack large enough for it to slither through, but that didn't mean it's ability to influence the outside world was completely unusable.

Its ability to cause unease and suspicion was still sufficient enough to cause the nuns to keep away from the chamber in which it had almost emerged, and to a degree it could also influence the though patterns of those who existed beyond the grounds of the abbey.

Not enough to cause them to act in a manner that was amusing to the dark entity, but sufficient enough so that they feared and hated the former fortress almost as much as it did.

And considering the growing terror that seemed to accompany the ever approaching thunder, perhaps it would cause these new humans to act in a manner that was against their interest.

For human kind was always rather gifted in developing the tools that caused nothing but misery to their fellow mortals, and what better way to show that then by releasing something that would have them begging for death.

It was only a matter of time.

…

 **1** **st** **segement done** **J**

 **I am a big fan of supernatural horror films, especially the ones of this universe, so I thought I'd get around to writing a fanfic about the viewpoint of each of them.**

 **Plan to write 3 segments per villain, with some of them getting 6 due to the fact that they appear in more than one movie XP.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Reviews welcome. Til next time.**


	2. False innocence

Though it might have lacked the raw power of some of the more recognizable denizens of hell, the being was still capable of performing the duties that each and every demon had to perform during the continuing mission to further corrupt human kind.

While it's fellow demons preferred to start with minor acts of vandalism before evolving into actions that were designed to both terrify and corrupt those they haunted, it's preferences tended to lean towards a more gradual decay into agony.

Such a method required the right set of circumstances to ensure a greater degree of success, and ran the risk of gaining the unwanted attention of the Church if it's target was insufficiently swayed by it's disguise, but if done correctly, the terror and despair of its victims was more than enough to compensate for these minor inconveniences.

It fondly remembered its last successful mission, for that had been the first time it had decided to seek out those whose grief was the worst kind a human could experience.

While posing as the spirit of a deceased spouse or parental figure had been amusing as well as effective, especially if the death had been untimely, or inspired feelings of guilt, taking on the identity of a child was not only easier, but also allowed for a greater absorption of power before it's true nature was discovered.

And since it thrived off of the pain of others, it had drawn great strength from watching the previously happy couple fall into despair as they realized that they had been tricked. And with that added power, it had been able to ensure that their deaths would simply look like an extreme case of depression fueled suicide, which in turn allowed it to escape the attention of the church.

But due to the wary nature of the demon, it had decided to select its next set of victims from one of the more sparsely populated areas in the land that it had found the most success.

For while the Church had a presence here, it was far weaker than what it possessed in Europe, and seemed to be mainly concentrated in the large urban centers of the east and west.

It did not really matter though.

For from its last successful mission, it had learned that grieving parents, ones that had all but rejected their faith in God, were rather hesitant to share their unexpected joy if it came from an unexplainable source. And since it could always convince it's foster family to keep its presence a secret, there existed little danger of it being expelled from their lives before it was too late.

For once it latched onto something, it was incredibly difficult to get of it.

 **...**

 **And that's enough for now.**

 **In case none of you realized, this is the view point of the demon that attaches itself to the Annebelle Doll. And starts RIGHT before it tricks the grieving Mullins family into believing that it's the ghost of their daughter.**

 **This story is rather…morbid…but since its about demons, what can you expect XD.**

 **Next chapter will probably be the 1st segment of Bethshuba's viewpoint. Need to rewatch Conjuring 1 though since its been a while XD.**

 **Reviews plz** **J**


End file.
